


All That Glitters

by zebraljb



Series: Tis the Season [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - all that sparklesSo here we are with a new set of prompts that I'm calling "Tis the Season." Some will be holiday-related, some won't, but I'll do my best to continue writing something you all will enjoy. :)Had to start with my OTP.  Daisy loses something valuable of Harry's, and Eggsy loses his shit trying to find it.





	All That Glitters

ALL THAT GLITTERS

“Where’s Uncle Harry?” Daisy demands as soon as she opens her eyes. 

“He’s at work, flower,” Eggsy says with a grin, kissing the cheeks that still have sleep wrinkles on them. 

“I want him here!” She pouts.

“I do, too, love. You just want him here cuz he spoils ya an’ gives ya treats!” He helps her out of the guest bed and makes it.

“Don’t he spoil you an’ give you treats?”

“Yes…yes he does…” Eggsy says with a fond smile. “He treats me real good. But today he had ta go into tha shop. Uncle Merlin needs him. We’ll be fine here without him, an’ he’ll be home for dinner. We’ll have a nice day together.”

“Kay. Can we go to the park?”

“Depends on the weather, love, been lookin’ like rain all morning. Let’s get some breakfast, an’ then we’ll see once yer dressed.”

It rains lightly while they eat, but stops as Eggsy takes her back upstairs to dress her. “Will you play with me, Eggsy?”

“In a bit, flower. Gotta do tha dishes an’ straighten up a bit downstairs. You can snuggle in our bed an’ watch telly, if ya like.”

“I love yer bed!” Daisy makes a beeline for the master bedroom and flings herself onto the king-sized bed.

“I know ya do,” Eggsy laughs. He’s so happy to give her these simple pleasures, things that he himself was never able to have as a child. The beds in their home were small and lumpy, nothing like the cloud of pillows and blankets that Harry insists on for sleeping.

“Can I pick?” She holds out her hand for the remote.

“Hold on.” He sets the parental controls on the television and hands over the remote. “Be just downstairs if ya need me. Ya know tha loo is right there…no wettin’ tha bed just cuz ya don’t wanna miss yer show.”

“Won’t,” she promises. She snuggles onto Harry’s pillow, sighing happily.

Eggsy smiles. It’s nice when she’s so easy to please. He leaves the bedroom and goes back down to the kitchen to clean up.

When he goes back upstairs about a half-hour later he’s whistling as he heads for the bedroom. The sun’s come out, and while it’s still a bit damp outside, if he dresses Daisy in older clothing she can probably play for a bit. He’s shocked when he doesn’t see her in the bed. She standing on a chair by their chest of drawers, digging through a small wooden box. “Daisy!” He yells. “What are ya doin’?”

“Bein’ pretty,” she announces. She turns around and he sees gold chains around her neck. Bracelets sparkle on her arms, and her fingers are covered in rings.

“No, oh fuck, Daisy, NO.” He practically runs on air to get to her, yanking the jewelry from her body. “Ya don’t touch this, Daisy, NEVER. This belonged ta Uncle ‘arry’s mum. It’s old an’ special an’ ya can’t touch!”

“Ya said a bad word!”

“Don’t really care right now, Daisy.”

“Ow!” She yells as he pulls the bracelets off. “Ya scratched me.”

“Serves ya right. Ya DON’T touch other people’s things, especially Uncle Harry’s.”

“Yer mean! Yer yellin’! I hate you!” She screams. She balls her hand into a fist before Eggsy can rescue the last ring and jumps down from the chair. 

“Daisy Michelle Baker, get back here now!” He shouts.

“Won’t!” He hears her tear down the steps.

“Daisy, don’t run down the stairs!” Even in his anger he’s afraid she’ll go tumbling down the wooden steps. 

He’s also impressed at how quick she is. Her little legs have her into the kitchen before Eggsy even makes it down the stairs. “Gonna go play. Don’t like you no more.” She throws the back door open and hurries into the yard.

“Daisy, no, it’s wet out there!” Eggsy runs out after her. She standing in the middle of the yard, eyes wide and fearful. “Yeah, ya better look worried. I’m very angry with ya.”

“It’s gone.”

“What’s gone?”

“Uncle Harry’s Mummy’s ring…was on my hand…went like this…” She flings her arms open wide. “…an’ it flew away!”

“Oh, Jesus fucking Christ.” Eggsy rubs his forehead. “Which hand was it on?” She holds up her left hand. “Wonderful.” Eggsy looks at the large expanse of garden in dismay. He picks her up and sits her down hard on a chair. “Don’t move from this spot, ya hear me?”

“My bum’s getting wet!”

“I don’t care. You’re lucky I don’t turn it red with tha palm of my hand. You move an’ I’m tellin’ Mum no telly fer tha rest of the year.” Daisy opens her mouth to howl but one look from him silences her. Instead she crosses her arms over her chest and sniffles.

Eggsy gets on his hands and knees and starts crawling through the damp grass.

“Eggsy? Daisy? I’ve brought lunch!” Harry calls as he enters the house. He’d been so fidgety at HQ that Merlin finally told him he was more hindrance than help, and sent him on his way. Harry couldn’t help it. He loved spending time with Daisy and Eggsy, and hated the fact that he’d had to go into work on that particular day. “Eggsy? Darling?” Harry frowns and hangs up his jacket. He carefully places the Rainmaker in its stand and heads for the kitchen. He’s surprised to see the back door standing wide open. He takes a few steps outside and gapes in astonishment. Daisy is sitting on a chair pouting while Eggsy crawls through the muddy dirt of the garden. 

“Uncle Harry!” Daisy yells. She starts to get off the chair, looks at Eggsy, and quickly sits back down.

“It’s far too wet for you to be sitting here, dearest. And where is your coat?”

“Eggsy said gotta sit or he’ll spank my bum,” she says mournfully.

“Oh no you don’t,” Eggsy says angrily. He stands up and Harry has to hide a smile at the sight of him. His knees, legs and hands are covered in dirt, and there are smudges of mud on his face as well. “Do not go puttin’ this on me. Someone felt tha need ta go through yer mum’s jewelry box. Ran out here when I caught her an’ managed ta send a ring flyin’ through tha yard. Been out here for an hour lookin’ fer it.”

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry says quietly. “That wasn’t necessary.”

“Yeah it was. My sister did it, so I’m gonna find it if it kills me. Yer mum’s stuff is precious to ya, ya told me that. Probably an antique, worth more than my fuckin’ life.” He falls back to his hands and knees.

“I’m going to take Daisy in and get her into dry clothes…hers are wet from the chair. Please stop looking.”

“No.” Eggsy doesn’t even turn around.

Harry looks at him for a long moment. Eggsy’s spent the better part of his morning looking for needle in a haystack, just because he’s worried that Harry’s lost something dear to him. It puts a lot of things into sudden perspective. “Come along, Daisy.” He leads her inside and takes her upstairs to change her clothes.

“I’m sorry, Uncle Harry. Didn’t mean ta lose yer ring. Telly was boring and Eggsy was working an’ that box was so pretty.”

“It is a pretty box. That’s why my mother liked it so much. But you mustn’t touch things without asking.”

“I know. I told Eggsy I hated him and he’s mad at me.”

“We know you don’t hate him and he’ll get over his anger, I’m sure.” He kisses her forehead. “Now, why don’t you grab your coloring basket and sit at the kitchen table to draw?”

“Okay.” She gets the basket in question and follows him to the kitchen. He gets her situated and returns to the bedroom to retrieve something before heading back outside.

“Eggsy. Darling, please.”

Eggsy sighs and sits back on his knees. “Don’t know what ta do, ‘arry. Maybe Merlin has a gadget we can use…like a metal detector or sommat? I’m really sorry. I shoulda known better than ta leave her alone like that, but she were quiet an’ I had stuff ta do.”

“Eggsy, I assure you it’s fine. I hate to tell you this, but…everything in that box is fake.”

Eggsy stares up at him. “Beg yer pardon?”

“Costume jewelry. All of it. Her important pieces are in the safe in the office.” Harry feels miserable.

“But ya told me it was tha stuff she wore all tha time, that she kept it in that box cuz it were her favorite!”

“It had sentimental value for her, true, and I enjoy looking at it occasionally because it reminds me of her. But it most definitely is not worth “more than your life,” as you ridiculously said. Nothing is worth more than that to me.”

“So I been crawlin’ around here like a fuckin’ animal for no reason?”

“It appears that way,” Harry says. “But it means so much to me that you’re doing it. I cannot begin to tell you how much.” Harry swallows deeply.

“Ya all right, Haz?” Eggsy squints up at him.

“Yes. I…I suppose this has been just the thing to make me realize how lucky I am to have you, dear boy.”

“Oh, ‘arry, I…”

“You constantly go out of your way to make me happy, to take care of me, and this is a prime example. I don’t deserve you, Eggsy Unwin.”

“Yer an idiot, Haz.”

“I have been. Until now.” Harry pulls a small box from his pocket and Eggsy’s eyes widen.

“Haz…”

“I suppose this is a bit backwards, isn’t it, you on your knee and I up here.” Harry has to smile. He turns the box in his hands for a moment before opening it. “This is most definitely not costume jewelry. It was my grandfather’s.” Eggsy gapes up at him. “Eggsy Unwin, you are the love and joy of my life, and I could do good deeds every day all day for the rest of my life and never hope to deserve you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

“I…I…” Tears drip through the dirt on Eggsy’s face. “Yes…oh FUCK yes, ‘arry…” Eggsy stands up and throws himself into Harry’s arms. Harry’s so happy he doesn’t even notice that Eggsy’s ruining his suit with dirt and grime.

“I love you, love you so much my darling perfect boy.” Harry kisses him long and hard.

“I love you, too. Oh, Harry,” Eggsy says dreamily, squeezing Harry tight.

They finally pull apart and Eggsy gets a good look at the ring. “If it’s too old fashioned…”

“Miss me with that shite, ‘arry. It’s gorgeous.” Eggsy stares down at the gold and onyx ring. “Can’t put it on right now though…” He holds out his filthy hands.

“Why don’t you go take a shower, and I’ll quickly change.” 

“Oh, yer suit,” Eggsy says sadly.

“It’s fine. I’ll look after Daisy, and we can all have lunch. I brought home takeaway, thought I’d surprise you.”

“You surprised me all right,” Eggsy says, laying his head on Harry’s chest and looking at the ring. “Gonna wash my hands right now. Want that ring on my finger.”

“So do I, my darling boy.” Harry kisses his forehead and they go back into the house.


End file.
